Mhari Stuart
Mhari is a nomadic vampire, born in Scotland. Biography She was born in 1714, the great-great-great granddaughter of Mary Stuart. She has always been told that she looks a great deal like Mary, besides her hair (Mary's was red, while hers is black. (Once, she used her power to go back and see for herself if it's true, just out of curiosity and boredom - it is. If not for the hair, she would be a perfect doppelganger) Her parents loved her, but she was often passed off to a nanny, because they were very busy. Her father was the bastard grandson of James, Mary's son. She was very adventurous and very rebellious as a little girl and often took off to roam the woods. Her nanny would be displeased because she would come back with her skirts ruined and her hair dirty, but there was no dissuading her or convincing her to act more like a little lady. At the tender age of 14, she was married off to a boy of noble birth named Francis, who was 17 years old. Despite their young age, they were considered old enough for this and actually had a very happy marriage as the best of friends, although they did not consummate their marriage until she had just turned 16. Their relationship did not really shift once they became intimate, unless they fell even more deeply in love with one another. Francis was heartbroken when, shortly before her 17th birthday, Mhari disappeared. He never knew what became of her. Sometimes at night, though, and he was never sure if he was dreaming it or not, a girl who was simply an even lovelier version of his wife would come to him when he was sleeping and wake him. He never knew if she was real, and she was always, always gone in the mornings. Little did he know this was Mhari using her gift to come back to him from hundreds of years into the future. Mhari has currently taken up residence in Forks, though she doesn't enjoy the rain. She lives in a little apartment downtown. She met her mate in March of 2015 and they began traveling with each other in April. She was raped by three vampires sent by the Volturi in early April. Physical Appearance She is slim and small, very non-threatening as far as physical attributes go. She is beautiful, with long straight dark hair that falls past her waist, and crimson eyes. Being a vampire, she is of course extremely pale. She has delicate facial features but she also has an air about her that warns others she is not entirely safe. Personality and Traits Mhari is excessively stubborn to the point of being frustrating. Her temper is quick to ignite and not easy to cool down, which causes others to feel as if they should tiptoe around her verbally. Despite this, she has an innocent nature and she sometimes tends to fail to understand the evils in life. She is very kind-hearted in general and would not turn away someone in need of her help. She is an avid reader and fairly decent at embroidery. She is also religious, though not to any extreme. (Christian) Powers and Abilities Time Control She has temporary time control, which she makes use of when she particularly misses her husband from her human life, even though she can only go back to see him for short bursts of time. Because of this power, the Volturi have asked her to join them numerous times, but she has always declined. Note: She can only go backwards. Never forward. Relationships Samuel Samuel, a Child of the Moon, is her mate. The two of them met by chance under the highway bridge that goes from Seattle to Forks. At first, it was just a lot of playful bickering and taunting each other, but they were each intrigued by the other and eventually became closer. Etymology The name Mary is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Mary is: Wished-for child; rebellion; bitter. Media Portrayal Mhari is portrayed by Adelaide Kane. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Original Nomads